The present invention relates to a terminal temporary holding structure for temporarily holding a terminal fitting before fastening with a fastening member.
In order to perform electrical connection by fastening a terminal fitting for a cable terminal to a busbar terminal using a bolt, an example of using a terminal guiding part has been known (see Patent Document 1, for example).
[Patent Document 1] JP-A-2006-174504